Bathroom needs
by shypriestes
Summary: Domon and Rain are lost trying to find the gundam fighter from Neo Venezuela but their basic needs will lead them into...


"Don't be such a whiner Rain." Domons reply always seemed to get Rain Mikamura off guard and for the 28th time she sighed …again , and Domon muttered in reply. They had been on the road for a long time to meet the gundam fighter of Neo Venezuela and this time they seemed lost in the roads within the jungle. "Domon , why don't we head back ?" "No Rain!- his reply was with familiar annoyance. "We are not lost , he'll come ." Rain had been sitting on the same spot long enough and the core lander was small ,and had …no bathroom. Of course she wouldn't tell the cold-hearted man about _that , _he wouldn't understand.

Rain crossed again her legs , and hoped for the gundam fighter to show up but the only thing she saw was jungle on a side , green on the other, grass on the earth and birds on the trees. Domons eye brows were joined together completing his angry facial expression when he suddenly pressed hard the brakes , making Rain fall off balance and gluing her face to the window. As she regained her composure she saw how he got out and headed for the jungle. She dared not to say a word but wondered what he was doing. "If I get out he'll probably leave me in this middle of somewhere…"-she thought. But the need was ticking , and oh was Rain in need.

She jumped out and headed in the opposite direction. Finally Rain found herself a hidden spot and there she was happy. Minutes later as she headed back she was amazed by the beauty of the jungle. "Wow , I was so caught up in my need that I did not pay attention to any of this"-she said marveled. Huge flowers grow within the jungle , and the trees get to be as high as 20 meters or more. But her peacefully state was soon interrupted by a loud noise and a hand held hers. As she turned around an ugly but huge man revealed himself . He looked as tall as Argo and Rain panic. When she thought of screaming a huge hand covered her mouth and another one moved her hand towards her back . " Trying to scream, señorita?" Rain's horror was reflected in her eyes and she guessed this was Neo Venezuela's gundam fighter.

When Domon returned to the core lander from his own bathroom break he noticed Rain wasn't there. "Maybe she went to the "bathroom"-he thought, but as minutes past and Rain never came back , familiar annoyance came upon him. "She's probably lost. So typical of Rain when we don't have time." A low grunt escaped his mouth and he started yelling "Rain !" No answer came from the jungle and Domon drove in the core lander some seconds , then realized he couldn't get through unless walking. He turned the lander off and headed in. Domon turned to each side and kept on yelling her name but no answer came.

"You're going to help me win this fight"-the man said. "He doesn't care for me. I told you that"-Rain reply. "Then why is he looking for you, corazón?" The man showed her Domon walking beneath the tree where they were literally "hanging"." Watch out Domon!"-she yelled and at an angry move the man pushed her down the tree. Domons ears heard Rain's voice and as he looked around in a matter of less than a second his reflexes saw something falling , and he ran like crazy towards that object. When he caught it he fell to the floor and discovered that "it" was his partner. At the same time he saw a gigantic net been pulled down by a man on top of a tree ,which Domon was going to go under, and it was going to capture him if she hadn't screamed. He grunted in angriness but as she moved in his arms he looked at her and raised her with him. "Are you okay Rain?" Rain looked a little dizzy from the fall but managed to reply "I'm fine Domon." "Say , you're that Japanese man Domon Kasshu , my opponent."-the man said. "You should fight me not her!"-Domon answered with angriness and he pushed Rain away from him. "There isn't any laws against it , besides I have fun." "Raise Shining Gundam !" "Come on Sartcreep Gundam !" Both fighters went through the mobile trace system and in a few minutes after some technical maneuvers they stand in front of each other to fight in the battle field called Earth. Shining Gundam cannons were aimed at the enemy and Domon was ready. Suddenly the fighter attacked him from behind and Domon fell . "You're fighting two Domon, it's not a legal fight !" Domon felt how his body jerked from the impact but he wasn't quitting. He got up and saw that one gundam stood in front of him , and as he looked around another one , identical to the first , was behind him. "I see you're confused. The jungle plays tricks on people, corazón."-the man kept on saying. "What do you want?And stop saying that word!"-screamed Domon , already caught up in a need to destroy this fighter. "I want your head , your pathetic gundam head." "You'll never have it !" Domon grew with anger which activated his super mode and he yelled as his gundam flew to both enemies "Shining Fingers!"

Blows of gundam pieces remained at the floor after the fight was over and Domon got out of Shining Gundam. Rain was scared at his looks but said nothing. She followed him after sending Shining Gundam to Egypt , their next destination. As they both sat down Rain put her hand on Domons shoulder, making him blush. "Thank you Domon." As he looked up at her he saw her radiant eyes shine and a pleaseant smile. "Let's go Rain." Rain sat down happily and Domon started driving , and even though he didn't turn around or said anything more, inside, his heart smile and traces of a smile were upon his lips.


End file.
